


Mundo Diferente

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Relationships: Ikki (Amnesia)/Original Character(s)





	Mundo Diferente

La joven albina había llegado a su destino esperando que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto cuando todos los pasajeros bajaron del avión la oji-lila tomo su maleta, su nuevo departamento no quedaba tan lejos como ella creería así que anduvo caminando por las calles de Japón observando cada detalle, llevaba su maleta en manos, vivir independientemente le era un reto. Sus padres querían que tuviera experiencia vivir sola en otro país a la cual, la mandaron sin imaginarse que se encontraría a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Jade se había contactado con su amiga antes de venirse mientras caminaba tranquilamente admiraba todo lo que veía interesante, saco de su bolsillo una hoja donde mostraba la dirección se detuvo por un momento al mirar el departamento que tiene frente a ella dando una ligera sonrisa. Durante su caminata miro varias tiendas en su camino que tanto deseaba ir a ver pero lo primero sería entrar a su departamento a dejar su maleta.

Dio un suspiro leve entro al departamento dirigiéndose a donde viviría a partir de ahora, se topó con una señora cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su nuevo departamento.

Vecina: Disculpe, ¿es usted? La nueva vecina de este departamento. –Ella mencionaría alegremente al pesar que se veía de unos 85 años aproximadamente-

Jade: Así es, soy Jade Crimson su nueva vecina. –Dijo lo más educadamente ante su nueva vecina-

Vecina: Oh, bienvenida espero que venga a visitarme. –Dijo extendiendo su mano-

Jade: Claro, vendré a visitarla. –Dijo la albina extendiendo su mano para saludarla-

Vecina: Mi departamento es el número 107 para que vengas a visitarme. –Le comento para volver retomar su camino-

Jade: Hai. –Dijo alegremente dando un suspiro-

Abrió la puerta de su departamento a descansar un poco y después salir a conocer un poco de la ciudad donde se encontraba actualmente. 

Empezó a desempacar su ropa en el armario de la habitación sus queridos padres le habían comprado muebles en su nuevo departamento ya equipado solo para que ella pudiera vivir su propia vida ya todo ordenado se sentía totalmente sola en la habitación sin poder hablar con alguien hasta que se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su mejor amiga pero primero tendría que ducharse. Fue directo a la ducha se empezó a desbrochar su blusa azul quedándose en brasier, después se quitó su pantalón de mezclilla negra y por ultimo sus zapatillas negras.

Se metió a ducharse el agua estaba tan tibia que se sintió tan a gusto relajándose hasta estar unos 15 minutos aproximadamente salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla se miró en el espejo un par de minutos hasta que tomo su ropa interior para ponérsela primero, se puso una falda de cuadros negro con morado, una blusa de manga larga con detalles lilas en los bordes de la manga y cuello. Dejo su cabello suelto y se puso un poco de maquillaje que combinara con su ropa, observo el reloj que daban las 3:30.

Jade: Debería ir a comer algo allá afuera por aquí no tengo comida. –Dijo tomando su pequeño se acercó a la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y salir sin antes cerrar con llave-

Una vez saliendo de su departamento camino a buscar algún lugar donde podría comer y a la vez conseguir un trabajo siendo nueva en esta ciudad debería tener trabajo si quiere vivir independientemente iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra un joven de cabellera corta y desordenado de color marrón rojizo, que llega hasta los hombros. Y, unos ojos rojos. Ambos cayeron al suelo el joven se levantó preocupado que le pidió perdón por haber chocado con la albina.

¿?: Lo siento. –Dijo dándole la mano para levantarla- No me fije que venias de frente.

Jade: Espera fue mi culpa venia en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que venias de frente. –Dijo disculpándose avergonzada por chocar con el-

Su vestimenta consistía una camisa roja con cuello en V con numerosas marcas negras como manchas por todas partes está notablemente rasgado en los extremos, dejando un gran desgarro en la camisa del lado izquierdo. Sobre esto, una chaqueta negra con forro interior gris tiene una capucha, que no está usándola sobre su cabeza, así como numerosos forros blancos y accesorios plateados. Incluye una serie de cinco anillos cerca del parche de su izquierda, y una hebilla cerrada a su derecha, tiene solo una punta, seguida de cinco tachuelas en forma de mármol que descienden verticalmente hacia abajo. En las mangas, justo debajo de sus antebrazos, hay más conjuntos de cinco tachuelas en forma de mármol, con un juego en cada uno. Alrededor de la manga derecha, hay dos pedazos de tela roja atados uno sobre el otro alrededor de donde estaría su muñeca. Sus pantalones son ajustados y tienen dos colores diferentes: el izquierdo es negro y el derecho es rojo. Está sostenido por un cinturón de rayas negras y rojas, que se afloja, se deja colgando del lado izquierdo con la hebilla plateada colgando al final, con una sola punta. El resto de su atuendo se queda con sus botas de tacón alto hasta los muslos, que, al igual que sus pantalones, son de color negro a la izquierda pero rojas a la derecha; su bota izquierda es un poco más larga que la otra. Su bota negra tiene puntadas grises en un extremo. Su bota roja también tiene puntadas similares, pero son simplemente negras que se afloja, se deja colgando del lado izquierdo con la hebilla plateada colgando al final, con una sola punta. Tiene puestos unos guantes rojos ajustados en ambas manos. También tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello, dividido en dos secciones, con la parte superior de color rojo mientras que la parte inferior es de color negro. Se adjunta junto con una hebilla de plata con dos puntas; cada uno se desliza por la primera abertura a cada lado. Hay varias aberturas más para que encajen las puntas en el lado derecho de los paños rojos y negros.

¿?: Mi nombre es Shin. –Dijo sonrojado al ver su belleza al resplandor – para recomenzar lo sucedido te invito a tomar un café por aquí cerca.

La albina se quedó aun avergonzada pero no quería decirle que ¨no¨ seria de mala educación así que acepto, presentándose formalmente.

Jade: E-está bien. –Dijo un poco avergonzada- Mi nombre es Jade Crimson, y gracias por la invitación. –Mostrando un ligera sonrisa-

Shin: Suena l-lindo tu nombre y, no es n-nada. –Dijo empezando a caminar-


End file.
